Growing up Steven
by omar.burton2.0
Summary: future steven
1. Chapter 1

Steven woke with a start and saw every one staring at him "What" asked Steven. Then he noticed he had more arms and they were all spread out across the room."Wait that's unusual!" Steven yelled "What is going on here?" "Relax Steven you just had a good dream that activated your gem." said Garnet. "Yes it is normal to have your powers active while relaxed." said Pearl. "Hey Steven if you hadn't woken up I would have eaten your breakfast." said Amythest "Pearl, Amythest time to go we will be back soon Steven."

After they left Steven got up looking normal again when he saw something the gems all retreating to there gems and being smashed so he followed he arrived they were hurt badly so he just waited in the bush and boom they all got poofed so he picked them up then warped away before the monster saw them when he arrived back home he put them on the floor just then they came back ready to fight but noticed they were home so they asked Steven what happened so he told them the story. "What! I thought Garnet was the only one with future vision."said Pearl "Yeah me to." Said a confused Steven. "Garnet what is going on?" "I don't know but, Rose does Steven, You have to go talk to her." But how do I do that she is gone?" "Go to your room and talk to her about your powers." as Steven was going up stairs to his bed when garnet stopped him. "Your room in the temple Steven." Steven noticed the door to the temple was smaller about his height he packed his stuff and snacks so he told the gems not to worry about him if he doesn't come out he was prepared for three days of training so they wished him luck and he went to the door he thought about the door opening and a pink rose shape came from the middle of the door until it reached the edges only to reveal a land of pink clouds.

As Steven walked in he was amazed at how large it was it seemed to go on forever. "Wow! This place is amazing so, where do I find my mom, I wish I had a map of this place." Just then a puff of clouds came up and turned into a map but he didn't see his mom on the map so he wished he could talk to his mom and in front of him was a book, he put his hand on the book and it got stuck. The room started to go dark and then he woke up and there was a glossy pink sky with the same pink clouds then he saw his mom in front of him. "Mom!" said Steven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know i wont be posting for awhile so maybe once or twice a month with school coming up and my brothers want me to make them a story**

Steven went over and hugged his mother. " **Steven how are you here and why are you here**?" asked Rose "I don't know I just went to the room in the temple and said I want to talk to you and now this happened." Said Steven. " **Wow! This is amazing i finally get to meet my son.** " " **Wait, why are you here Steven?** " "Because Garnet told me that you could help me with my powers and was prepared for me to stay here for three days tops" " **Okay so first tell me what powers you have control of completely" "** Well, the Bubble shield,Healing, and laser light canon" " **Wow you really are a fast learner,Now then pick a power you want to learn."** How about the shield how do i just get that" " **Well think about love and protection** " "Oh like this" Steven successfully made his shield. " **Yes very good Steven, now how about jumping high in the air** " "Yeah how about that" " **Okay just think of being weight less and where you want to land in a reasonable range** " "Like this" " **Yes perfect Steven"** Steven and his mom went on for hours (taking a couple snack breaks) Steven learned how his bubble shield kept breaking and how to stop it. He was tired of training and laid down and went to sleep.

When he woke up his mom was standing there. He forgot that gems didn't have to sleep. " **Good morning, I made** **your breakfast, while your eating I can tell you some secrets."** So while Steven sat and ate breakfast his mom told him about special powers they as hold on to every word about Flying, Future vision, and peak state(Steven calls it super power mode (S.P.M.) so he learned many things about his powers and how to summon things then he woke up in the room his backpack full of food his stomach empty and no door then he started thinking and said he wished for a door back to the house and he went through so he met the gems all of them had gotten hurt badly so he wished he could heal them all and then his gem started to glow and they all left leaving Steven there alone so he ate a sandwich and chips and then the gems came back on the warp pad "Hey guys where did you go?" Said a curious Steven "Nowhere, we got stuck in mid-warp and we came here." said a confused Pearl They noticed that there gems were healed not cracked or scratched "Steven, How did you do that?" asked Amethyst "I dont know i just wanted to heal all of you and then your gone." "Wow That's..." said pearl before being cut off by Steven's scream "Steven! whats wrong?" asked Garnet My gem it's cracked

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3

They all gasped. "Steven, What happened?" asked Pearl. Steven thought about his secret powers he was able to heal anyone in five feet of him "I don't know" said Steven. " **Steven, did your mom say anything about this?" asked Garnet** _"Yeah you can tell us Steven Besides,you can heal yourself right" asked amethyst_ "No I can't my gem is cracked and my powers are gone take me to the fountain it's the only way to heal my gem" So they went to Rose's fountain to heal Steven when they arrived they put Steven in the raft and sent him under the tears of the fountain and he jumped up high in the air and landed by the gems they were all amazed. Steven felt accomplished and they all hugged and went home. Steven was really tired when they got home he went to bed **"Sweet dreams Steven Be ready tomorrow** "

Steven woke up with the gems standing over him "What is going on here?" **"Time to Train Steven we have set up tons of things in the temple we need you to complete the tasks and to be sure that you learned you have to defeat a gem monster and bring it to us bubbled okay Steven?"** "Okay i'm ready" Steven walked through the door and entered the first room he came to a drawing on the floor like hop scotch but more spread out and behind him were three heads shaped like Alexandrite and then Alexandrite set out four different colored gems ruby, sapphire, pearl and ran trying not to be crushed and jumped to each number when he got to ten the door opened with pearl balloons and pearl said "Congrats Steven you completed this room you can now advance" said hologram the went on for hours and then Steven finally got to the final room and there was a monster in front of him it was the Centapeedle so he decided so he went into super power mode and with one flick he poofed the gem got cracked though so he hid it and then bubbled it opened the door to the end was the door back to his house and then he presented the gem to the gems."Wow Steven this is amazing that was fast you managed to poof the gem and crack it a little" said Amethyst "How did you do it Steven" asked Pearl "I just got tired of waiting so I just thumped it and it cracked and poofed."said Steven "Steven you have earned some free time for the next few days" said Garnet

Steven went out side and ran around and then finally found Connie (okay Steven today is the day you ask Connie to be your girlfriend) Steven thought "Hey Steven come sit with me I haven't seen you lately" **"Yeah I've been doing gem stuff so, I was wondering would you (now eyes locked hands touching) be my Girlfriend"** "Yes I felt the same way and was waiting for the right time and you just said my secret was yours it feel good" " **oh yeah my Aunt will be coming tomorrow okay"**


End file.
